The new Cinderella
by NatasJa92
Summary: Everyone knows how the story goes ; this one just has some little twists in it.. Kaname/Zero


This is my entry to the last round of a contest over at ..

It's the fairytale Cinderella only re-written ^w^

Zero sighed when he heard the birds sing. It was time to get up again. He had to get ready and wake his stepsister, Ruka and his stepmother, Shizuka. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. When he came into the kitchen he could already see all the animals through the window, waiting for him. He smiled although his life wasn't all that good; he still had all the animals to keep him company. He opened the door to let the morning air in.

First he had to feed all the animals before he could make the tea ready for the others. He walked to a huge closet were all the food was being stored for the chickens, birds, mice and dog. The food for the horse was lying outside. He took the bag and walked outside. He was greeted by everyone happily. '' Good morning, everyone.'' He said cheerful while throwing corn on the ground so everyone could eat.

All the chickens immediately started to eat like there was no tomorrow. The four little mice who where trying to grab some corn pieces were almost crushed. Zero quickly chased the chickens away. He gave the mice some extra corns and watched them disappear in a hole in the wall. Then he proceeded to feed the horse who was watching everyone who got too close. Zero shook his head at the horse behavior.

Then he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Quickly he hurried inside to see that Rido was bullying Shiki. Rido was the fat cat from Shizuka. Rido always made a game out of it to get on the nerves of the old dog Shiki. Rido knew that Shiki wasn't that fast anymore, so he could easily outrun the dog. It didn't surprise Zero at all that Rido was licking his paw on the table when he came walking in. he looked around for the dog and finally he found Shiki. The dog was painting hard on the floor.

''Rido, you stupid cat. You know Shiki is too old for this.'' Zero scolded the cat like every morning but he knew it didn't matter. Because the next day would be just the same. He watched as the cat disappeared through the door. He turned around and walked to Shiki who was looking guilty. Zero smiled at the dog. '' Don't worry about it Shiki. It happens every morning so I am used to something breaking.'' He softly patted the dog on his head.

Before he started to clean up the broken pieces of the cup he decided to heat some water up. He quickly poured some water in a can and slowly started to boil it. Then he started to clean up the broken cup. He took a broom out and quickly started to sweep all the pieces before anyone could get hurt. After he was done he walked over to the other side of the kitchen. The water was ready.

Quickly he made sure everything was in order and then he started with the morning routine that he really hated. He had to wake up his stepmother and stepsister to bring them their food. Then he had to collect all their dirty laundry. After that he had to make sure that their clothes were thoroughly cleaned. As if this all wasn't enough he had to do some cleaning.

As he was walking upstairs with the two trays the fat cat was following him closely. He was sure that Rido was following him to see if he made any mistake or misstep. And sometimes the cat would be the cause of it. Just for fun, Zero thought.

He sighed; sometimes he wished that his father was still alive. Then his life wouldn't be so hard and difficult. Then he wouldn't have to take care of the two women. He would have time for him self to do the things he likes. He wouldn't have to clean so much. But what happened can't be changed.

As he arrived at the door of Ruka, Rido who was still following, run away and went into another room further in the hall. He softly knocked on the door before opening the door. The room was covered in darkness. He could see a body lying on the huge bed. He went over to the bed and sat one of the trays down on the bed table. Then he proceeded to the next room.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. Like always Shizuka was already awake. She was sitting in her bed with Rido on her lap. Rido only glanced at him before going back to enjoying being petted. '' You are late, Zero'' She said in a cold, harsh voice. He didn't reply because he knew it would only cause him trouble. Instead he kept walking and when he arrived at the bedside he slowly lowered the tray to the bed.

Before the tray could touch the bed Rido jumped. Zero had to be quick to lift the tray up or else the tea would have fallen. Rido walked away with his tail high. He almost cursed the cat aloud but he quickly remembered where he was and who he was with. He looked up and could see that Shizuka wasn't happy with him. _Like I didn't know that_, he thought.

''I am sorry that I am late but Rido…'' He started but was interrupted by his stepmother. '' Don't blame Rido because you are late. He can't do anything about you getting up to late. Now give me my tea and make sure to get the laundry from Ruka.'' Shizuka said before dismissing him with her hand.

He walked out of the room but before he could leave the room Shizuka reminded him that he had to clean the main hall. He sighed when he was out of sight from the woman. He really hated that woman. He had to do everything she said. It hadn't been always like this. In the past there were maids who took care of the cleaning and the other things. But when his father died Shizuka made him take all their taken/duties. And every time he did something wrong he had to clean something that would take a day or more.

He walked back to the room from Ruka to find her searching through her closet. There were all sorts of clothes shattered around the room. He shook his head and got the bucket that was standing in the hallway. He started to pick up all the clothes. Because he knew that when clothes were touched out of the closet they needed to be washed again. When he was done he was greeted by a very angry stepsister. ''Where is my dress?'' She asked.

Zero almost had to laugh. Sometimes Ruka was really stupid. It seemed like she had no brain at all. Because how could he know which dress she meant, when all she was wearing were dresses. But instead of saying what he wanted to say he decided to be nice. Else he would have to do more then cleaning the main hallway. '' Which dress do you mean?'' He carefully asked. '' You know which one I mean. The one with the red and green lines.'' Zero nodded, he exactly knew which one she meant.

To be honest he thought that it was one of the ugliest dresses he had ever seen. But he made sure to keep his opinion to him self. He walked to the large closet and quickly picked out the dress Ruka was looking for. ''Here you go.'' The dress was grabbed roughly out of his hands.

'' Hurry up and clean my clothes, you useless being.'' She said before pushing him out of her room. He shook his head at her behaviour. Clearly she didn't like him. Not that he liked her in any way. But she could at least say 'thank you' or something like that.

As he walked to the laundry room he noticed that Rido was busy with something at the wall. When he looked again he saw that the fat cat was staring at a hole in the wall. So Zero was guessing that the cat was watching the mice again. Somehow Rido always wanted to catch the mice. And somehow he always went after the fat mouse. It was probably the only mice the cat could catch.

In a palace not far away from where Zero was started to clean the main hallway there were a king and his son.

The king, Kain, was not happy with his son, Kaname. Kaname had arrived at an age where he needed to get married. It didn't matter in this country who he married, if he just married. Kain thought that his son was finally ready to settle down. Not that it seemed like the prince was enjoying his freedom at all. And that was a reason more to find someone for Kaname.

He had had this discussion with his son many times. And his son would always have the same answer. It just didn't matter how many times he asked if Kaname had found someone. He knew what the answer would be even before he would ask the question. It was always that he hadn't found someone worthy enough for him.

The King began to wonder what the prince exactly meant with 'worthy'. Somehow Kaname thought it was very important that he married someone who was worthy of him. Silently Kain agreed with this. He too had taken a long time before he finally found someone where he could be with for the rest of his life. So he knows what his son is aiming for. But sometimes he just wishes his son was a little bit easier.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kaname himself. He smiled at his son. He had turned out to be one of the most beautiful men in the whole country. The boy just needed to walk into the room and most of the girls and women would faint or something close to that. ''Good morning, Kaname. Did you sleep well?''

''Good morning. Yeah, I did. So what do you want to talk about, father?'' Kaname asked. He knew his father wanted to talk about something. And somehow he already knew what the subject would be. He sighed, why couldn't his dad just understand him. He just wanted to be with someone who he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. It wasn't that hard, was it? Yeah, Kaname had thought that at the beginning too. But somehow it turned out to be very hard to find someone like he wanted. Maybe there wasn't even someone like that out there.

He sighed; yes his son knew he was on to something. So he decided to be straight about it. '' You have reached the age were you can finally settle down. There are a lot of people who want to be that person. So let me ask you, why is it that you haven't found that person yet?'' He looked at his son while he was speaking. He was expecting the same answer as always but by the look on Kaname's face he could tell that he would get different answer this time.

'' I know, father. But I just can't seem to find the right person. And you know how important that is for me.'' Kaname slowly finished. _Maybe there is another way_, Kain thought. So he just spoke out his thought, '' Maybe there is another way for you to find someone. Up until now you went out almost everyday, you meet new people everyday. I think that this isn't just the right way to find that special person.'' He slowly finished. He knew he had made his son interested so he continued. '' We could give a party were everyone is invited. Then you have the chance to dance and meet all kind of different people. Maybe then you can find someone.'' When he finished telling his idea he could see that Kaname was still in doubt about this plan.

Kaname started to think about this 'plan' his father just came up with. He hadn't thought about giving a party where everyone was invited to. This would increase the chance of meeting someone. He smiled one of his rare smiles; maybe this would be a good idea.

And like that it was decided that there would be a party were the prince would meet with many people to find out if there was someone who was worth it. The invitations were send out the same day to all of the civilians of the country. The king was happy that there was finally some change. Also he had seen the look in Kaname's eyes when he was thinking about the opportunities.

It had been awhile since he had been cleaning for such a long time. When he looked outside the window he saw that the sun was already past his highest point. He sat up straight to stretch his back. He was beginning to feel the pain in his back and his legs. He had been sitting on his legs for the entire day.

When he heard a strange noise he looked up. He saw Rido sitting in a doorway. When he took a better look he thought to see an evil look on the cats face. A moment later Rido took a careful step on the just cleaned floor. After that one step he walked happily across the wet floor and disappeared through another door.

Zero stood up but before he could do or say anything to the cat, Rido was gone. Angry he threw the things he was holding against the wall. How could that cat? He sat down on one of the stairs of the large stairs. It was always the same when he was trying to clean this hall. He decided to clean the footprints of Rido and then he was done with it. He knew he would get into trouble if he didn't clean it well enough. But right now he didn't really care anymore.

Before he could get up there was a knock on the door. Zero stood up and walked across the just cleaned floor and he opened the door. There was a man standing neatly dressed in the uniform of the kingdom. Before he could even greet the man, the man began talking. ''Everyone in this house who is between the age of 16 and 18 will be invited to the royal ball in two days.'' The man handed him two invites and continued, '' Please inform everyone in this house.'' And then the man walked back to the carriage that was waiting and went on his way.

Zero was still staring at the place were the man had been standing. He looked at the two invites in his hands and slowly a smile made a way to his face. It was the first time the King was throwing a royal party where he was invited to. But then he remembered that his stepsister and stepmother were invited to. But at the moment he didn't really care.

He turned around and decided to inform Ruka and Shizuka before they got mad at him for not telling them right away. He walked up the large stairs and went on his way to the piano room. At this time of the day they would be practicing Ruka's voice. When he got closer he could hear her voice. He almost wanted to close his ears when he could hear that voice singing. He almost wanted to turn around and just wait when they were done but he knew he couldn't do that. Because then he would be in deep trouble.

He knocked on the door before entering. He waited by the door but decided that they wouldn't notice him. Even if they would they would pretend like he wasn't there. Like the always did, so he was used to it. He walked to stand next to the piano. Shizuka looked at him and then at the envelopes he was holding in his hand. Immediately she stopped playing.

She grabbed both envelopes and read what was writing on them. Then she handed the one for Ruka to her daughter. But the one that was for Zero was lying on the piano, forgotten. Shizuka ushered Ruka to open the envelope. Ruka quickly read the letter and started jumping up and down. Shizuka grabbed the letter from her daughter hands and read it. She started smiling and ordered Ruka to calm down.

''It's time the prince picked his bride. I have been waiting for this opportunity. Ruka you better not mess this up. This is your only chance. Let's start on picking out your most pretty dress.'' Then it seemed like she noticed that Zero was still standing there.

''And what are you still doing here? Don't you need to clean the hallway or something like that?'' She narrowed her eyes at him. ''Well, I also got an invitation so I thought that I could also go to the ball.''

Ruka started laughing when she heard that. ''And where do you get clothes that are good enough for such a thing? You don't even own nice clothes.'' Then her mother smirked. It seemed like there was more to come. ''You may go but before that you have to do all you duties. Or else you aren't allowed to go to the ball.'' When Shizuka was done she stood up and walked out of the room followed by Ruka.

Zero sighed when he realized what his stepmother just had said. He smiled; he was finally allowed to go to ball. And not only that, it was probably also the place where the prince would choose his partner. But then it dawned on him. Before he could go he had to do all the duties. And after that he also needed to make some clothes that were good enough for such a royal ball. This was going to be hard.

He decided to start so that he could get as much work done as soon as possible. But before he would start on the cleaning he decided to go back to his room to look of he still got the suit his father once gave him when he was still young. It always was his favorite suit. He loved it when his father wore it.

When he got to his room he opened the small closet and searched for a while before he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled, the with dust covered, clothes out of the closet and carefully laid it out on his bed. Slowly he brushed all the dust off. He smiled when he remembered his father wearing this suit. The last time his father wore it was also the last memory he had of his mother alive. He smiled at the memory. That time he had been living a carefree and happy life. But that soon changed.

He took the suit and held it for himself. He noticed that the pans were a little too long so he would have to change that. But it seemed like that was the only thing that needed to be changed. Again he had to smile when he thought of the ball. He was really looking forward to it.

The next day zero stood up earlier the normal. He quickly went to do all his duties. And he was sure to do them all well enough so that he didn't need to do them again. When he was finally finished it was already late in the afternoon. So he decided to go to his own room and finish his suit.

He was quickly done with making the pans the right length. He changed quickly and then he looked in the mirror. He admired his handwork en turned to see his back. He smiled, he was ready to go.

He walked to the large hallway were Ruka and Shizuka were standing. Apparently they were waiting for someone. He guessed that they weren't waiting for him. But he decided to ignore that. When he came closer the two women turned around. He stopped walking as Ruka approached him. ''Do you think that that is good enough for you to be wearing?'' She asked with a cold voice. She walked around him and looked him up and down. Then she started to pull on his suit jacket. She pulled on it until she ribbed it apart. Then she started on his shirt. She started ripping it of too. And after that she started on his pans.

Zero didn't know what to do. He couldn't find his voice. He wanted to yell at her to stop. But he couldn't. Slowly tears started to fall down. She was ruining everything, like always. Finally he thought that he could enjoy himself just this once. But no, they wouldn't let him.

When he looked up through tear strained eyes he could see that Shizuka was laughing at him. And he knew without looking at Ruka that she had the same face as her mother. He turned around and ran out of the door. _How could they?_ He thought while he kept running. He stopped when he arrived at a fountain. He sat down on the small bench next to the fountain. And he watched himself in the water. His clothes were ruined, how could he go to the ball looking like this?

When he looked around he could see small stars twirling around him. A moment later he could see an image forming. As he blinked his tears away he could see that there was now a person standing before him. Well it was more like floating. He stared at the woman. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

She was smiling gently at him. ''I am the fairy, Yuuki. I came because I don't want you to be sad.'' He shook his head. Who cared if he was sad or not? He sighed and looked down at his folded hands. ''So why are you here?'' He softly asked the fairy.

She smiled before answering. ''That's simple. I am here to help you. As I see you cannot go to the ball looking like that. And also you won't be arriving on time if you haven't got a carriage to take you there. So stand up and let me take a look at you.''

He took another glance at her before standing up. When he took a better look at her he noticed that she was small. She nodded. ''How are you going to help me get to the ball? One, I am late and two, I don't have anything to wear.'' He asked her while she was walking around him and looking him up and down. When she was done she stood still before him.

''You will find out, right now, Zero.'' She laughed quietly. ''But before I start with you I have to make sure that you have a carriage to bring you there.'' He frowned at her but she just shrugged with a smirk on her face. Somehow, he trusted her.

She turned around and when she found what se was looking for she squealed. She walked over to a pumpkin and muttered something. Slowly the pumpkin started to transform in something way bigger. And then there stood a carriage.

She turned around again and looked at the animals that were standing at the side, watching what exactly was going on. She smiled when she saw the four little muse sitting on the ground next to the dog. Yuuki mentioned for them to come over and after a while they did. She murmured something and suddenly there were standing four beautiful white horses.

Yuuki then turned Shiki and the horse in a man. She said something to them and they went to their seats. Shiki took place next to the door from the carriage. And the horse went to sit on the front of the carriage with the rein in his hands.

Then she turned around and looked at Zero again. ''Then the last but most important thing.'' Zero took a careful step back when he saw the glint in Yuuki's eyes. ''You need to have something that fits your violet eyes, your silver hair and your skin.'' She was thinking for a while before she knew what she wanted. Then like before she murmured something and suddenly he was floating.

When he stood on his own feet again, he was wearing a black suit, with a deep red shirt underneath it. Also he was wearing nice shoes that fitted his suit. Then he felt his ears. He smiled, he couldn't believe it. He had three piercings in the once empty holes. He had really missed the feeling of metal in his ears. But he had to take them out from Shizuka, because the looked cross or something like that. He was glad to have them back.

Yuuki walked towards him and took his hand. ''You have to hurry before you are too late. '' She said while walking him to the carriage. Before she let him in, she pulled him back. '' Listen to me Zero, because this is very important. The spell will wear off when the clock strikes 12 o'clock. You have to make sure that you are out of the palace by that time.'' She smiled at him and Shiki opened the door for him. He got in and glanced one last time at Yuuki. She smiled one last time before he took off.

It was busy, way too busy. This thought went through Kaname's head. He appreciated what his father had done but somehow he didn't really believe in it anymore. But he did this because he wanted to make his father happy. He sighed as another girl introduced herself to him and his father. He was getting tired of all their… well just tired from them.

He hadn't quite told his father that he preferred the same gender. Because he knew how his father would react. Even thought this was a free country and it didn't matter with who you married. He knew that his father wouldn't approve of his only son marrying with a man. But he knew that he would only find a life partner in a man.

Somehow he had the feeling that he would be more understood by a man then a woman. Also he thought men were more beautiful then women. And when he saw the girl who approached him, he knew he was certain about that. He smiled his fake smile at the girl and sighed when she walked away.

Then he looked around the room when something or rather someone caught his eye. It was a boy with silver hair and violet eyes. He had never seen the boy before and he was entranced by the boy. He had forgotten all the girls that were throwing themselves at him and who were trying to get his attention. He stood up and made his way to this young man.

He had finally arrived at the palace and he was overwhelmed by everything around him. He was looking his eyes out. Especially when he arrived in the great hall, where the party was held. He smiled when he looked around him he saw all the beautiful people. He looked around again to see if he could spot Shizuka and Ruka. But in the end he couldn't find them and he was relieved.

Then he started doubting himself. Was he really good enough to be here? He hadn't been to anything as great as this and he didn't know anyone here. But then he decided to forget about it, because it would seem that this would be his only night out. So he decided to just have some fun before going back again. Also he had to make sure to be gone at midnight.

When he remembered that, he also remembered that he hadn't yet taken a look at the prince. As he looked up at where the prince and king were sitting he had to look again. And better this time. He hadn't expected that the prince would be that good-looking.

When he looked again he saw that the prince was making his way to someone. He decided not to look at the price that was coming closer and closer to him. He looked around again at the people who were present. There were mostly girls, but sometimes he would spot a young man. Also he noticed that everyone was following the prince with their eyes.

He turned around to see were the prince was going when he came eye to eye with the man. His eyes widened and he had no idea what to say or to do. He quickly casted his eyes downwards. He couldn't look at the prince without blushing. He was even more startled when the prince took his hands in his. After awhile he looked up and found that two brown eyes were looking at him.

The prince smiled at him. ''I am Kaname. Nice to meet you.'' He said in a soft voice, only for him to hear. Zero blushed but replied softly, ''Nice to meet you too.'' He was still surprised that the prince had come to him.

He really didn't know why Kaname had come to him, someone who didn't really matter to anyone. He didn't get it but he decided to enjoy it while he could. He smiled sheepishly at Kaname. ''Yeah, it's nice to meet you too.'' He replied. He really was nervous because he didn't know what to expect next.

Then Kaname pulled him along to somewhere he couldn't see. He looked at where there hands were locked and blushed. Normally he didn't blush a lot so it was kind of unsettling for him. He wasn't used to blushing. But he also wasn't used to be around someone like the prince. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings again and he was surprised to see that almost everyone was looking at them. Well not that surprised because the prince was holding hands with him and taking him somewhere.

He decided not to look at all the people who were looking because he couldn't take it but he knew that somewhere among everyone his stepmother and sister were watching. So he decided to keep his eyes on the back of Kaname. They passed a red curtain and behind that curtain were no more people. But Kaname kept walking until they arrived at a balcony.

There the prince turned around again to look at him. ''Can I have this dance?'' He asked with a smile. Zero could only nod before he was pulled into the man's arms. He placed his hands on the shoulders of the taller man and he felt warm hands settling on his waist. He smiled, realizing that he was really lucky to be the one dancing with the prince.

''So where are you from?'' Kaname softly asked while they danced under the moonlight. Zero thought for awhile before answering. ''I live nearby.'' He didn't want to give away where he lived or who he really was. It was only for one night, so much was evident. And although he wanted it to be more then one night he knew it can never happen. But he could at least enjoy it before he had to go.

They kept talking about things they liked and just normal stuff. Zero was kind of surprised that he and Kaname shared the same interests but still happy. He had finally found someone who he could talk with for hours. But then that happiness quickly disappeared when he realized it was only for one night.

Although he knows this is the only night he would get with Kaname he also knew that this was the night that the prince needed to pick someone to marry. Zero also knew that he was keeping the prince up. Somehow he really didn't care. And that surprised him, he hadn't been selfish in his whole life and this was the first time he made a decision with consideration of himself.

As he was lost in his thoughts he felt that Kaname pulled him even more close until he was so close the he could rest his head on the prince his shoulder. So he did. He closed his eyes and he could tell that he wasn't the only one who was enjoying this. ''So tell me why are you smiling so happily?'' Kaname whispered in his ear. He shivered when he felt warm breath caressing his ear.

But just as he was about to answer the clock started to strike. He looked at and he realized it was midnight. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He quickly stepped out of the warm embrace and started to turn around. But he looked one last time at the prince and decided to do something he would never thought of doing. He kissed the prince softly put quickly on the lips and ran as fast as he could.

He was aware of Kaname following him and shouting at him. But he couldn't look back. When he was running down the stairs someone caught his hand. He quickly pulled his hand free and he could feel that something was pulled of off his finger but he didn't care. He needed to get the hell out of here.

Finally he saw his carriage he ran even faster and jumped in. Even before he was in the carriage was moving. His heart was beating so fast and then he saw that the gates were going down. He feared the worst but in the end the just made it through. He sighed with relieve. But that didn't last for long he knew that there were men following them.

When the last dong was heard the carriage was returning to his former shape just like the animals and his clothes. He looked around and he saw that the muse, the horse and Shiki were just as confused as him. Then he heard the sound of horses coming closer. He quickly made his way to the side of the road just like the rest and waited there until the knight had passed him.

Then he sighed with relieve, they hadn't found him. He was glad about that but he that was the only thing he was glad about at the moment. He had to go back to that house, those women and his life. The life that he hated so much. He closed his eyes for a moment and then stood up and began making his way back with the animals following behind him.

He looked down at his clothes and sniffed. It had been like a dream. A moment later he felt a wet nose touching his right hand and he looked down to see Shiki looked at him. He patted the dog on his head. And that was the moment he noticed that his ring was gone. The ring his mother gave him long ago. He wore it night and day. He never took it off. And he was certain that he still had his ring when he was dancing with Kaname.

Then it dawned on him. He hadn't paid any attention at it earlier, but when someone had grabbed his hand and he had pulled free he had felt like something had slipped of off his finger. His eyes began to water as he realized he lost something important. This was the second thing he had lost in the last couple of hours. First his father's suit and now his mothers ring. It seemed like someone hated him very much.

After awhile he saw that he was almost at the house. When he was almost there he decided to use the back door. He didn't want to face Shizuka and Ruka at the moment. He didn't even know if they were home yet. But he didn't care. He went inside and quickly made his way to his room. There he got into bed before changing in his nightwear.

Right now he just wanted to cry. Because he just had the most beautiful night of his life, because he had lost two important things and because he knew tomorrow was going to be horrible. Not only tomorrow but also all the days after that.

While his tears were making his pillow wet he slowly fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

He couldn't believe what just had happened. He was wondering was had gone wrong as he was lying in his own bed. What had gone wrong? After the boy with silver hair had taken off he had ordered that the guards had to follow him. But the boy had disappeared.

He had finally found someone worthy enough. Someone that fitted him and had the same interests. So why was it that the boy had run away? He just didn't understand it. When the guards came back without the boy he had gone back inside and locked himself up in his own room.

After a while his father came and wanted to talk to him. Then his father said that there were still people who wanted to dance with him. But Kaname had had enough of it all. He finally found someone and he wasn't planning on marrying any other person then that boy.

Eventually his father had talked him out of his room. He had told his father exactly what he thought and it seemed like his father understood him. As the party went on underneath them they came up with a plan to find this boy.

After all he had something that belonged to the boy. A beautiful silver ring. The next day Takuma would go out and spread the news that the prince had finally found somebody but that person lost his ring. And he would only marry with the person who fitted the ring.

Just on time he remembered that more people would be able to fit the ring. So there would be some conditions for the person who fitted the ring. The person needed to be a boy around the same age as him, silver hair and violet eyes. With the three of them they made up the plan.

Eventually Kaname could go to bed with the though that he would find the beautiful boy the next day. Then he could hold the boy in his arms again. It was the first time he had talked like that with someone. And he had really enjoyed it. He loved it when the silver haired boy blushed almost every time when he had asked a question. But the longer they were in each other company how comfortable the boy had become.

He was still confused at how fast the boy had disappeared. Then he remembered that the by had kissed him before he run off. That had taken him off guard. It also was the reason why he didn't react fast enough to chase after the boy.

He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was really looking forward to tomorrow. He smirked when he remembered what his father had said. He wasn't allowed to go along with Takuma. But he had quickly decided that he would be coming along.

He had already waited to long. It would have gone different if he would have a say in it. Then he would have gone after the boy himself until he would find hem. Because he knew that he would find the boy eventually. So for this time he would ignore his father and go along.

He smiled as he slowly fell asleep with the boy in his head.

He woke up like every other day. But the moment he got up and looked at himself in the mirror everything came back to him. He shook his head to keep the tears from coming down again. He didn't want to cry anymore. He had done enough of that in the last couple of hours. So he started on his routine like nothing was the matter.

When he was almost done with everything and while he was collecting all the dirty clothes he heard a conversation between Shizuka and Ruka. He went to stand by the door and listened to what was being said. ''I can't believe it. He disappeared for the whole night with some boy and you haven't even danced with him.'' He heard Shizuka say to her daughter. ''I know, it's just so unfair. I mean I was about to ask him to dance with me before he stormed off to somewhere.''

Zero blushed when he realized the reason why they were so angry. It was because of him. Although they didn't know that. Yet. It always surprised him how quick and easy Shizuka would find things out. So it was likely that she would know about this in a couple of days. He listened for awhile before he decided to get the clothes cleaned. Then he would have some time for himself.

When he was done he realized that he had forgotten to clean some clothes. So he went back to the main room to get them. He was about to walk in but in time he noticed that there was something going on.

''This is you final chance, Ruka. So don't mess up.'' He could hear Shizuka say. He wondered what was going on so he decided to walk in. He needed to get those dirty clothes anyway. As he walked in he could see that his stepmother was holding a white envelope just like the one with the invitation to the ball. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

He could hear Ruka laugh and at that moment he really wanted to hit her. He hated that laugh. It made him shiver, in a bad way. Not like when Kaname had whispered something in his ear. That shiver felt good even thought it made him blush even deeper.

''What are you staring at? Don't you have a job to do? Also while you are washing our clothes, do you want to get my blue dress and wash it? I need it tomorrow.'' Ruka said to him. He frowned and decided to ask why she needed it. She only wore the dress for special occasions. ''Why do you need that dress?''

Shizuka walked towards him, stopping halfway to look at him. '' We just got another letter from the king. The prince has made his decision, but it seems like she fled yesterday night. He has something that belongs to her and now he is going past every house to see if someone fits it.'' She said and looked at her daughter. ''And we are going to make sure that you are the person that fits it.''

Zero's heart began to beat faster when he heard that the prince had something that only one person would fit. He was so excited that he even asked about it. ''So what is it?'' They turned around and looked at him, probably wondering why he wasn't gone yet. ''What do you mean with 'it'?'' Ruka asked him.

He almost wanted to hit himself. He could have known that that would be the answer he would get from Ruka. She wasn't very bright after all. ''I mean, what is it that only one person will fit?'' He asked again, this time he was looking at Shizuka. She smirked.

His eyes widened when he heard that. He knew it was his ring but why would the prince search for him in his whole country? He turned around without taking anything with him. When he arrived at the door he was stopped by a cold voice. ''Where do you think you are going? Haven't you got enough to do?'' It was Shizuka. He sighed, turned around and answered, ''I have to get ready before they arrive.''

He saw Ruka's eyes go wide and she looked at her mother for help. And luckily her mother did help. ''As you like.'' He was surprised that she would give in. He wasn't used to that at all. He was very suspicious when he turned around and left the room. He knew something was not right but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he made his way to his room and sat down on his bed. He needed to decide what to wear. He stood up and walked to his small closet.

And that's when he heard a small click. He turned around and realized that it was his door. He made his was as fast as possible to the door. But when he tried to open it, it wouldn't open. Someone had locked it and he knew exactly who had done it. He looked through the keyhole to see the retreating back of Shizuka. He yelled at her to let him out be she just laughed and ignored him.

He slumped down against the door. He was doomed. He knew something was wrong when she had let him go. And now he knew why. The moment he had asked her what it was that everyone in the kingdom needed to try on, she had looked at his hand and known that it was his ring. She had always been trying to let him take it off but he had refused every time. Also she knew how important it was to him.

Again he felt tears drop down on his legs. He cursed when he realized he was crying again. He quickly dried his eyes and stood up. He needed to get out of here. He wasn't going to let them ruin this for him. He started to all kind of things to get the door open but the door didn't budge. He sighed when he saw that it was no use for him to try and open the door.

He turned around and noticed that all the animals that were normally present in his room weren't there. He frowned but decided that it wasn't important. Because this wasn't a time of the day were he would normally be in his room. He walked to the window and looked down. Maybe he could go through the window. He looked down and shook his head. There was no way he would survive that.

He sat down on his bed again and sighed. Apparently his one chance on happiness was taken away from him with just one key. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the finger where once his ring was. He already missed the heavy feeling of it. He had grown so used of it that it was really weird when he didn't have it on him.

Then he heard a soft ticking sound coming from the door. Then he saw a mouse coming from under the door. He frowned it seemed like the mouse was very busy with something that was on the other side of the wall. He shook his head and smiled a little smile. It really looked funny but he knew the mouse was being serious. So he walked to the door and looked through the small keyhole. On the other side of the door was the fat mouse holding a key and on the stairs was Rido.

He realized that it was the key to his door and smiled. Sometimes the mice surprised him. But when he saw Rido looking at the fat mouse he knew they needed or else it wouldn't end well. So he started to yell things at the cat. He needed to give the mice more time.

And finally after some time they had managed to unlock the door and keep Rido away. With the help of the birds and a little help from Shiki the cat had run from them. The door was quickly opened and he thanked the mice while he ran down the stairs. He knew that he needed to be quick or else he would be too late.

When he came down and walked down the stairs he saw that Ruka was trying on the ring. And apparently the man who was standing by her didn't like it one bit. Shizuka was sitting on a chair nearby enjoying what was happening.

''As you can see Takuma, the ring fits perfectly.'' Ruka said to the man who was standing by her. He held his breath, it couldn't be true. But then the man named Takuma shook his head. ''No, it doesn't. And you know that. Now, Miss Shizuka are there any other people here who went to the ball?'' He asked while pulling the ring of off Ruka her finger.

Shizuka quickly stood up and walked over to where Takuma was standing. '' I am afraid not.'' _I have had enough of this_, Zero thought before he descended the last couple of stairs. Everyone in the room turned around when they heard the sound of footsteps.

Shizuka and Ruka were looking at him like they were seeing a ghost. ''I see, there still is someone here.'' Takuma said while mentioning over to where he was standing. Zero walked up to meet the man. But before anything was said or done, the man named Takuma stepped closer and looked him up and down. When he was done he smiled a broad smile. Then he mentioned for a man who was carrying a red pillow with atop on it a silver ring to some over.

Takuma took the ring and took his hand. He carefully shoved the ring on the finger where he belonged. Zero welcomed the heavy weight of his ring. He really had missed it. '' I believe we have found the right one.'' Takuma said to everyone. The man smiled at him but when Zero wanted to say something he was interrupted by his stepmother. And by the sound of her voice she was angry.

''How do you know for sure that he is the one? There are certainly more people who will fit that ring. So how do you explain that?'' Zero shivered and took a step away from her. When she got this angry it wasn't good to be close to her. He had seen it more times then he wished and each time he had to take more distance between them. Now he was standing behind Takuma. He looked at the man but he couldn't see anything about that man out which appeared that he was afraid of her.

'' It's very simple. It was not only the ring that needed to fit. But also the appearance from the person.'' Takuma calmly said while looking at her. ''And how does that person look like?'' Ruka spoke with a cold voice. Zero looked at her and really hoped that it would turn out good. Because he knew nothing good came out of two angry women. Especially if those women were Shizuka and Ruka.

''First of all, the person is a boy and not a girl. He had silver hair and violet eyes. Also he has three piercings in each ear.'' Takuma continued and then he pointed at Zero. '' That's him.'' He finished. The look on the faces of his stepmother and sister were priceless. He would laugh if he could. But he didn't dare to. He knew he would be in some great trouble.

Then Takuma turned around and faced him. ''It took us a long time to find you. And I am sure that the prince will appreciate it.'' He smiled and took a step away from him. Then he looked at the door. Zero frowned and when he looked up he saw that Shizuka was starring with open mouth at the door just like Ruka. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. But somehow he was afraid to turn around and see what really was going on.

In the end he decided to turn and when he did he was met with a sight he thought he would never see again. In the doorway stood the prince. He blushed when he noticed that the prince his eyes were focused on him. And just like the night before Kaname made his way towards him. Zero followed him with his eyes. He was afraid that if he did the prince would just disappear and that it would turn out like a dream.

When the prince stood before him he took his hands. '' Tell me your name, because I don't think you have told me yet.'' Zero blinked before he answered. He couldn't believe that this was happening. ''My name is Zero. Nice to meet you.'' He said quietly.

The prince face brightened the moment he had said his name. '' I am Kaname. It's nice to meet you too.'' Kaname said, now smiling at him. He pulls on Zero and embraced him with his arms. At first Zero don't know what to do but when he feels those familiar arms around him, he melts against Kaname. He rests his head on Kaname's shoulder and smiled. He didn't think he could feel this happy.

Then he felt something being whispered in his ear. He shivered just like the first time. ''So tell me why are you smiling so happily?'' Kaname asked. Zero's smile brightened even more. It was the same question Kaname had asked him last night. But this time he was planning on answering it. '' I feel happy. I never knew how it felt but when I am with you I feel that way. And I don't want to be anywhere else then here.'' He softly answered while blushing. He never expressed his feelings because they would only be used against him but he could be honest with his feeling with this man.

He heard a soft chuckle and buried his face into the warm shoulder. Now he was even more embarrassed. Kaname pulled him even closer. '' I know exactly how you feel, Zero.'' Was softly whispered into his ear. He could hear that Kaname was smiling as much as he was.

Then Kaname pulled slightly apart to look him in the eye. Then Kaname's lips touched his and he closed his eyes. He melted even more against the other man. He knew Kaname's lips were soft but it seemed like they were even softer now. A warm tongue began to lick his lips and he smiled when he realized what Kaname was asking of him. He slowly opened his mouth and welcomed the warm tongue with his own. They danced around each other like they have done it a million times already. But when air was finally needed they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

Zero couldn't keep the smile of off his face and he didn't even try to when he looked into the warm brown orbs who were watching him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Kaname when he suddenly heard a scream. He quickly opened his eyes when he recognized the voice. He turned around while Kaname's arms were still around him.

He leaned back into the broad chest behind him while he looked at the person who just had screamed. He felt the arms around him tighten as Kaname placed his chin on his right shoulder. He enjoyed it for awhile but it was not long before another scream was heard. He looked up to see a fuming Shizuka who was pointing her finger at him. And suddenly he became afraid at what the woman would do.

But before she could say anything Takuma took care of it by knocking her out with a cup he had been holding all this time. '' She was really getting on my nerves. I wanted to do that for awhile now.'' Takuma said with a grin. Zero and Kaname had to laugh at what Takuma had said.

But then there was still Ruka who was now sitting at her mother's side. She too pointed a finger at him. She stood up, still pointing at him. ''How could you do this? You have ruined everything!! Don't tell me you were the person with who the prince was dancing all night?'' She asked coming closer to them.

Zero wanted to take a step back but was held back by Kaname. ''Don't worry. I will take care of this.'' Kaname whispered into his ear before lifting his chin of off Zero's shoulder. He nodded as he waited at what was going to happen. Kaname let his arms fall and walked around Zero.

''And what if he was that person? It is none of your business with who I danced last night. After all it is my own choice who I chose to be my partner. And it doesn't matter if that person is a boy. So please stop treating him like he is no one, because he certainly is someone. Someone that is now mine.'' Kaname said calmly while walked towards Ruka. He stopped when he was in front of her.

Then he turned around and held out his hand for Zero. Zero smiled and made his way over to where Kaname was standing. He took the hand that was held out to him and entwined their fingers. Kaname pulled him closer and looked back at Ruka who was staring with an open mouth at their entwined fingers. ''If you can excuse us, I have to bring someone home.'' He said and started to walk towards the door together with Zero.

Zero was still not entirely sure what had just happened but he was glad that he was finally out of that house. He was even happier at the fact that he would have a new home. Where he would be together with someone he already knew he loved deeply.

As they walked to the carriage that was waiting for them he looked one last time back at the house that was his home a long time ago. Then he decided that he would never come back to this house. He had enough bad memories of it.

There was a pull on his hand and he looked at Kaname who was smiling at him. ''Are you coming?'' He smiled and nodded. He blushed when Kaname held open the door for him and quickly got in. The prince got in soon after him and they got on their way.

A moment later he was pulled into a warm embrace. He smiled and laid his head on Kaname's shoulder. He closed his eyes when something crossed his mind. He had to know why Kaname had chosen him and not someone else. ''Why did you chose me?'' He asked while holding his breath.

He felt Kaname shift and he prepared himself for the worst. Kaname sighed and answered in a confident voice. ''It's very simple, Zero. The first time you I saw you, you caught my eyes like no one else had ever done. You were so beautiful when you stepped into the ball room. And when we were talking while we danced, I finally felt like I had found someone who was worthy enough to be with me. I have never met anyone like you. And I am not planning on letting you go now I have you. It happened once and I am not going to let it happen again.''

Zero finally let out the breath he had been holding. He felt the same way. He was sure everything would be okay. ''Did you mean what you said to Ruka about me?'' He carefully asked. He heard Kaname chuckle. '' Of course I mean it else I wouldn't have said it.'' Kaname grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes. Then he kissed Zero softly on the lips. He leaned in for more and Kaname smiled. ''We are here.''

They got out and Kaname led him to his own room. Well Kaname told him that from now on this would be their room. Kaname closed the door as Zero looked around the large room. There was a king sized bed standing on the other side of the room next to a huge window. He walked over to the window and looked outside.

He was admiring the view when he felt two strong arms surround his waist. He leaned back into the embrace. ''Enjoying the view, Zero?'' Kaname whispered into his ear. Zero shivered and nodded slowly. ''Good, me too.'' Kaname nuzzled his face into his shoulder while replying.

It took awhile before Zero noticed what Kaname exactly meant and blushed. ''You are blushing now, aren't you?'' A muffled voice could be heard from his shoulder. ''No, I am not.'' Zero answered stubbornly.

He could hear a chuckle and a moment later he was lying on his bed on the bed. He blinked up and looked up to see Kaname looking down at him with a smile. Kaname inched closer until their lips were almost touching. ''You are.'' He whispered before kissing Zero passionately. It didn't seem like Kaname would let him go soon.

And this is how this fairytale ends for Kaname and Zero. If you are wondering what happened to Shizuka and Ruka? Maybe it's better not knowing what happened with them.

The End


End file.
